


Best job ever.

by Geekyjuvia25



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyjuvia25/pseuds/Geekyjuvia25
Summary: Hisui goes on a job with Laxus. He has other plans.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar & Raijinshuu, Laxus Dreyar/Hisui E. Fiore





	Best job ever.

**Author's Note:**

> A older birthday fic for a friend.

Hisui POV:

I sip the tea Mira handed me. I was supposed to meet Laxus at the guild for a date but he isn't here. "He was supposed to be back from his job last night. I'm not sure why he's late but you can stick around as long as you like" Mira told her. I sigh as my gaze wanders around the area. Things seem normal but it just feels off without Laxus and the Thunder Legion around. 

Suddenly the guild doors burst open allowing Laxus and his team to walk in. I run up and hug him. "Laxus! You're back!" I cheer. Evergreen chuckles. "What are you doing here Small one?" He asks with a small smile. I frown and walk off with a huff. I can't believe he forgot our date. I feel a hand on my shoulder and glance up to see it's Evergreen. "He forgot your date didn't he?" She asks. I nod and sigh again. "I know it was probably an honest mistake but it's still upsetting." I tell her. "I get it. I would be upset too. Don't worry about it. I'll get him to figure it out. 

A few minutes later I felt something drop on me. Upon taking it off I realize its Laxus' cost. I look up and he's smirking at me. "Come on Small one. Let's go on a mission. " He says holding up a job flyer. It's something fairly simple but will require an overnight trip. "But I'm not an official member of the guild yet." I tell him. "Gramps approved it and you are gonna join once you get approval from your father." He shrugs. I smile and agree. "So are the rest of the thunder legion tagging along?" I asked. "Nope, Just the two of us." He shrugs. 

I grab my bag and we head out. I'm excited since this is my first job with just the two of us. Suddenly he ruffles my hair and messes it up. "Hey! Stop that Sparky!" I yell. He chuckles. "Not a chance Princess." He smirks. I glare at him and try to reach his hair. Its impossible when I'm this short. He keeps laughing at me. I pout but get an idea. I grab his shirt and pull him down to my level and kiss him. While he's stuned for the moment I ruffle his hair and giggle. 

"Got ya back Thunderbeast!" I wink at him. He has a slight blush in his face before he smirks at me. Oh-no, he's planning something! He picks me up and kisses me. I blush and hit his chest. "Put me down!" I whine. "But I like having you in my arms Princess." He teases. I frown and keep trying to get free. "I thought I told you not to call me that!" I groan. "Too bad. It suites you even if you weren't actually royalty." He grins and kisses my cheek. I stop struggling and try to hide my flustered face. 

He finally puts me down. "We should make camp for tonight." He says. We work together to put up the tent. I try to help gather firewood. "Here you can carry these." Laxus says. He hands me the smaller light sticks and branches. "I can carry the bigger ones. Why won't you let me help?" I snap annoyed.

"I don't want you to get a splinter or to overdo it Small one." He smirks again. "Ugh! Why do I love you, Sparky?" I slap my hands over my mouth not meaning to say that out loud. He freezes and looks at me. "Could you repeat that? I don't know if I heard you right." He says. "It didn't say a thing. You're imagining things." I try to brush it off. " I'm pretty sure you said you loved me." He whispers in my ear as I blush a deep red. "Maybe I did." I try teasing him. 

He leans down and kisses me deeply. My knees go weak and its like everything around us disappears. Laxus and his kisses are that powerful. He breaks the kiss and we are both breathless. "I love you too 'Sui!" He tells me and I smile. "You better cause you're stuck with me." I tease. We get back to camp and eat. We then go to sleep. 

**Mini time skip**

We make it to the town to do the job but when i try asking Laxus where to go he leads me to a beautiful field of flowers. "Our job is here?" I ask. "About that....there is no job. I brought you here as a surprise date." He says smiling sheepishly. My eyes widen and I jump up to hug him. 

"Thank you so much!" I smile. We enjoy the scenery and I make flower crowns. I put one on his head and put one on mine. He smiles at me and seems relaxed which is a nice change. Its rare to see him so carefree. He then leads me to an area he set up for a picnic. I'm impressed he thought of all this. We eat happily. After the picnic Laxus seems a bit nervous. 

He takes me hands and gets on one knee as my eyes widen. Is he doing what I think he's doing? He gets out a box and starts speaking. "Hisui Fiore, you could have fallen for anyone in the world but I feel so damn lucky it was me. I'm not very good with words and I know we have our disagreements but that only makes me love you more. So will you make me the Happiest man in Fiore and marry me?" He opens the box and there is a white gold ring inside with a purple Gem in the middle and smaller gems of jade and topaz. 

They match our eye colors I realize. I tackle him and kiss him deeply. "Of course I'll marry you." I say with tears of joy flowing down my face. He wipes my tears. "Don't cry Beautiful." He kisses my cheeks. I giggle and smile. "Those are happy tears. You know we have to tell my father now right?" I ask. His face pales and he looks worried. "I forgot about that." He says. "Don't worry. If I'm happy he will be happy for us." I reassure him. We go back to the town and decide to take the train back and tell the guild the good news.


End file.
